6/127
Arapça harfli ayet metni لَهُمْ دَارُ السَّلاَمِ عِندَ رَبِّهِمْ وَهُوَ وَلِيُّهُمْ بِمَا كَانُواْ يَعْمَلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Lehum dârus selâmi inde rabbihim ve huve veliyyuhum bimâ kânû ya’melûn(ya’melûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. lehum : onlar için vardır, onlarındır 2. dâru : diyar, yurt 3. es selâmi : selâm, selâmet, teslim 4. inde : katında, yanında 5. rabbi-him : onların Rabbi, Rab'leri 6. ve huve : ve O 7. veliyyu-hum : onların velîsi, dostu 8. bi-mâ : ...'den dolayı, sebebiyle 9. kânû ya'melûne : yapmış oldular Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onlarındır Rablerinin katında esenlik yurdu ve o, yaptıkları işlerden dolayı dosttur onlara. Ali Bulaç Meali Onlar için Rableri katında barış yurdu vardır ve O, yapmakta oldukları dolayısıyla onların velisidir. Ahmet Varol Meali Onlar için Rabblerinin katında esenlik yurdu vardır ve işlediklerinden dolayı O onların dostudur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Rablerinin katında selamet yurdu onlarındır. O, işlediklerinden ötürü onların dostudur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Rableri katında selâm yurdu (cennet) onlarındır. Allah, yapmakta oldukları şeylerden dolayı onların dostudur. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Rableri katında onlara esenlik yurdu (cennet) vardır.Ve yapmakta oldukları (güzel) işler sebebiyle Allah onların dostudur. Edip Yüksel Meali Onlar, Rablerinin yanında barış yurdunu hakketmişlerdir. Yaptıklarından ötürü onların sahibi O'dur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Rablerinin katında «Selam yurdu» onlarındır. Bütün yapacakları işlerde kendilerinin velisi de O'dur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) rablarının ındinde selâm yurdu «dârü's-selâm» onlarındır, bütün yapacak oldukları işlerde kendilerinin velisi de odur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Onlar için Rablerinin indinde selâmet yurdu vardır. Ve onların yaptıkları amelleri sebebiyle, velîsidir. Muhammed Esed Rableri katında barış ve esenlik yurdu onların olacak; ve yapmakta olduklarından dolayı Allah onlara yakın bulunacak. Suat Yıldırım Rab’leri nezdindeki selâm ülkesi olan cennet onlarındır. Yaptıkları güzel işler sebebiyle Allah, kendilerinin yardımcısıdır. Süleyman Ateş Meali Rableri katında esenlik yurdu onlarındır. Yaptıkları (güzel) işlerden dolayı O, onların dostudur. Şaban Piriş Meali Onlar için, Rableri katında selamet yurdu vardır. Yaptıklarından dolayı Allah, onların velisidir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onlar için Rableri katında esenlik yurdu vardır. Yapmakta oldukları işler sebebiyle de Allah onların dostu ve yardımcısıdır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Rableri katındaki huzur ve esenlik yurdu onlarındır. İşler oldukları ameller yüzünden O, onların Velî'si oluvermiştir. Yusuf Ali (English) For them will be a Home of Peace with their Lord: He will be their Friend, because they practiced (righteousness). M. Pickthall (English) For theme is the abode of peace with their Lord. He be their Protecting Friend because of what they used to do. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri İşte bu şaşmaz çizgi, Rabbinin yoludur. (111) Gerçekten bu mesajlarımızı, onlardan ders alisteyen insanlara açık şekilde anlatıyoruz! 111 - Lafzen, "ve bu Rabbinin yolu dosdoğrudur" -yani, sebep-sonuç kanununun insanın derunî hayatındaki uygulaması da değişmezdir. Önceki cümlede geçen ve benim tarafımdan "dehşet" olarak çevrilen rics terimi, tabiat itibariyle iğrenç, berbat yahut korkunç olan herhangi bir şeyi gösterir; bu durumda, hayatın bir anlamı ve amacı olduğuna inanmayan herkesi er veya geç kuşatacak olan korkunç boşluk/hiçlik duygusunu ifade eder. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 127. Onlar için Rablerinin katında selâmet yurdu vardır. Ve Allah, onların yaptıkları amelleri sebebiyle dostudur. 127. (Onlar için) Allah Teâlâ'nın âyetlerini güzelce tefekkür eden ve öğüt alanlar için (Rablerinin yanında) manevî katında sonsuzluk âleminde (selâmet yurdu vardır.) onlar bütün sıkıntılardan uzak olan bir selâmet yurduna, bir mutluluk dolu cennete kavuşacaklardır. Bu ilâhî lütuf onlara mahsustur. (Ve o) Yüce Yaratıcı (onların) o güzel tefekkürde bulunan kullarının öyle (yaptıkları) salih (amelleri sebebiyle dostudur) onların velisidir, yardımcısıdır, manen yakınıdır. Ne muazzam bir mükâfat!.